Yuri y el cascanueces
by Haru Alexius
Summary: AU. Yuri es un joven que ha recibido por Navidad un curioso regalo, un peculiar cascanueces que cobrará vida y le transportará al mágico país de Barna, en el que se enfrentará al malvado rey que gobierna ese país. Conocerá a muchas personas y acabará descubriéndose a sí mismo, lo que realmente le hace valiente y, sobre todo, el verdadero amor...


La tarde estaba llegando y en el pequeño pueblo de Hasetsu, Yuri y su hermana estaban jugando en una pelea de bolas de nieve mientras iban a ver a Minako sensei, la madrina de los niños, que ya no eran tan niños, pero como si lo fueran. El sol teñía de naranja el atardecer y las casas, que convertían la nieve amontonada de semanas atrás en un hermoso y pintoresco espectáculo. Yuri corrió hasta la casa de Minako huyendo de Mari, llamando a la puerta para entrar rápido. En ese momento, la de pelo castaño salía, dándose contra él.

-Vaya, Yuri, buenas tardes... -Sonrió- ¿No deberías estar ayudando a tus padres a preparar la fiesta de esta noche? - y es que los Katsuki iban a organizar una gran fiesta por Nochebuena en su casa y habían invitado a mucha personas.

-Ah, sí, eso... -Yuri sonrió- pero nos hemos escapado un poco, mi madre se pone nerviosa cuando estamos deambulando por toda la casa, molestando...

-¿Nos vas a traer muchos regalos esta vez, Minako sensei? -dijo Mari entusiasmada. Minako asintió.

-Os voy a traer unos regalos con los que vais a alucinar. Os encantarán, estoy segura... -sonrió de nuevo mientras se preparaba- Tengo que hacer aun muchas cosas. Os veré esta noche en la fiesta de vuestros pares. Hasta luego...

Los chicos se despidieron alegremente mientras se iban de nuevo a su casa jugando. El reloj ya daba las siete de la tarde y tendrían que vestirse para recibir a los invitados. Sus padres estaban preparando ya los últimos detalles. Eran los dueños de unas aguas termales muy importantes en la zona y tenían contactos muy especiales con los que tenían que tener una gran velada. Antes de recibirlos, toda la familia se reunió delante del árbol para abrir los regalos. Mari fue la primera en recibirlo. Era un hermoso vestido.

-¡Oh! Me lo pondré para la fiesta de esta noche.¡Ya veréis! Estaré genial...

-No lo dudamos, hija... -dijo su madre- ahora es el turno de Yuri... ¿Estás listo? -el padre se fue a la trastienda y trajo una caja con agujeros que tenía algo dentro que se movía. Yuri la abrió con gran emoción.

-¡Oh! No me lo puedo creer, es un perrito... ¡Un caniche! -lo cogió en brazos mientras el perrito le lamía la cara- Jajaja, ¡Me hace cosquillas!

-Procura que no te manche, tienes que estar perfecto para la fiesta de esta noche...

Su padre cogió otro paquete y se lo entregó. Este pesaba mas que el pequeño perrito.

-¿Qué es..? -Yuri los abrió con un gesto de alegría y emoción por la sorpresa que se tornó en tristeza y frustración. Eran unos patines. Su padre se arrodilló frente a él.

-Tu madre y yo pensamos que necesitarías unos patines nuevos y que estos servirían. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no...

-Patinas. Ibas a decir que hace ya tiempo que no patino. Es normal, lo entiendo... -Interrumpió Yuri mientras se levantaba con los patines de una mano y el perrito cogido con el otro brazo- será mejor que lleve mis cosas a mi habitación... no quiero que estorben por aquí en la fiesta... -dicho esto, se fue con un aura de melancolía y culpabilidad.

Se tumbó en la cama boca arriba pensando en ese regalo. Miró los patines que había dejado en la esquina detrás de la puerta y les tiró un almohadón. La noche cayó y sus padres ya estaban recibiendo a los invitados para la fiesta. Yuri miró a su pequeño perrito al que había decidido llamar Vi-chan.

-Supongo que debería ir y cumplir como un hijo de la familia Katsuki, ¿eh? -dijo mientras se peinaba y se ponía su traje de gala.

Bajó, pero no entendió ni para qué, porque se dedicó simplemente a estar en una esquina bebiendo hasta que Mari llegó y le apartó de la zona del alcohol.

-Cielos, Yuri, ¿Vas a dedicarte a beber esta Navidad también? Me cansas... -Suspiró- Oye, podrías dedicarte por ejemplo a hablar con alguna mujer, para variar. No hace falta que sea un bellezón, pero podría ser algo mona. Que tú tampoco eres feo...

-¿Yo? Que va, jamás podría... además, no me interesa ninguna mujer... y nadie quiere estar conmigo... soy una vergüenza para la familia y para todo Hasetsu... -estaba claro que la bebida se le había empezado a subir-.

-¿Esperas quedarte entonces toda tu vida apartado, en la linde, sin actuar? -Dijo Mari mientras Yuri seguía mirando al suelo. Iba a abrir la boca, pero...

En ese momento, Minako entró por la puerta acompañada de fuegos artificiales y bengalas. Sin duda, en ese lugar todos la conocían.

-¡Yuri! -la castaña corrió a abrazar a su ahijado- ¡Qué guapo te has puesto! ¿Es por mí? -Dijo cogiéndole de las mejillas y estrujándole.

-Minako, por favor, que ya no soy un niño... -suspiró-.

-¿Entonces un niño no querría mi regalo? -dijo sacando una caja decorada con colores fríos como el invierno pero que al reflejo de la luz se convertían en rayos de luz cálida.

El de pelo negro cogió corriendo la caja.

-Ah no... -canturreó la maestra- este es para Mari. Yuri frunció el ceño. Los regalos le seguían haciendo tanta ilusión como cuando era un niño y corrió a un sillón para sentarse y ver como abrían el paquete. Con cuidado, Mari deshizo el lazo y quitó el papel. Ahí había una hermosa caja de madera decorada con motivos y figuras rusas.

-Minako sensei, es preciosa... -dijo Yuri sonriendo- la decoración es muy bonita. ¿De dónde es?

-Ah, es de uno de mis últimos viajes. Me lo regaló un hechicero llamado Drosselmeyer... Ábrela, venga... -dijo dándole una palmadita en el hombro, invitándola a abrir la caja. El de las gafas sonrió cuando su hermana abrió con cuidado el hogar del hermoso muñeco que había en su interior.

-¡Es un cascanueces! -dijo Yuri alegre. Cogió con cuidado el muñeco que estaba en un lecho de satén rojo decorado con hilos dorados. Tenía una chaqueta rosada, con remates y botones dorados. Sus pantalones eran negros y como curiosidad, su pelo y su barba eran grises, no era el típico cascanueces que solía tener el pelo negro.

-Uh, es horrible. No me gusta nada. Por mi puedes quedártelo... -dijo tirándolo hacía su hermano. Minako l sonrió como aceptando que podía quedárselo.

\- ¡Es muy bonito, Minako sensei! Gracias... -Se levantó para darle un abrazo-.

-¿Así que este te lo ha dado un hechicero ruso? -dijo la madre de Yuri acerándose a saludar a su amiga- interesante... tus viajes nunca dejan de sorprenderme... pero me gustaría que en algún momento le cuentes a Yuri historias reales, no me gusta que a sus 24 años siga fantaseando con esas cosas...

-Oh, pero si lo bonito de esta vida es fantasear... necesitamos de vez en cuando que escaparnos del mundo real. Si no fuera bueno, no tendríamos la capacidad de soñar, ¿No te parece? -respondió en su defensa la maestra. El padre de Yuri frunció un poco el ceño.

-Mejor vamos a tomar una copa y nos cuentas sobre tus viajes... pero cosas reales, por favor...

Mientras tanto, Yuri estaba admirando el hermoso muñeco que ahora era de su propiedad. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul como el cielo de primavera. En un momento dado, esos ojos brillaron con fuerza. Era un brillo misterioso, pero hermoso al mismo tiempo. Parecía que el muñeco cobraba vida.

Pasaron las horas y la fiesta avanzó. Ya llegó un momento en el que todos los invitados se habían ido, incluida Minako, que era la que más borracha había acabado. Yuri se había quedado dormido en el sofá. Aunque trataron de despertarlo era imposible. Por lo menos, salvaron al pequeño muñeco cascanueces y lo colocaron en una vitrina.

Llegaron las doce de la noche y las campanadas del reloj de cuco señalaron la llegada de una nueva Navidad, pero no solo eso. La chimenea, que tenía fuego, se apagó como por arte de magia y de ahí comenzaron a salir pequeños hamster que iban incluso armados. Con la última campanada, el muñeco cascanueces pestañeó y comenzó a moverse.

-Amazing, esto es... tan nuevo par mí.. -dijo tratando de moverse. Vio desde la vitrina que sus enemigos, los hamster estaban movilizándose. Parecía que buscaban algo y que iban hacia un dormido Yuri. Viktor lo miró impotente porque no podía abrir la pesada y gran vitrina en la que estaba- Maldición... voy a tener bastante difícil todo esto... -Miró a Yuri- pero no permitiré que le hagan daño a nadie mas...

El moreno abrió los ojos y se encontró con el panorama de tener a decenas de roedores rodeándolo con mini espaditas.

-Cielos, creo que bebí demasiado... -dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza- menuda resaca... Jamás había tenido estas alucinaciones... -miro a los pequeños seres- ay, ¿Pero cómo puedo imaginarme a estos bichitos?

-¡No nos menosprecies, grandullón! -dijo el más grande de ellos mientras le apuntaba con su arma. Yuri no pudo evitar reírse. Esto hizo que el capitán de estos se enfadara.

-¡Yuri! ¡Oye, Yuri! -Viktor daba golpes en la cristalera pero no le notaba- ¡Ten cuidado! Pueden hacerte daño...

No pudo terminar de decir eso cuando apareció otra persona también en miniatura. Tenía el pelo negro, la piel pálida los labios morados.

-Este se cree demasiado solo por ser así de grande... -Conjuró destellos desde su báculo. Estos rodearon a Yuri, el cual comenzó a hacerse más y más pequeño, hasta llegar al suelo y al nivel de los extraños visitantes.

Viktor miraba eso desde la vitrina. Algo tendría que hacer para salvarlo...

* * *

Si, no pregunteis por que, pero me ha dado por escribir la version en Cascanueces de YOI, y es que el traje de "Stay close to me" de Viktor me recuerda muchisimo a uno, asi que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Solo dire que iba medicada con anti inflamatorios y estaba bebiendo un gintonic... Así que lo que salga, salio.


End file.
